


吻我骗子 番外二 第九章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话@抱走你的小可爱
Kudos: 13





	吻我骗子 番外二 第九章

【番外二】第9章

意外的情况把研雨吓得瞪大了眼睛。

凯斯抓着他的肩膀，由于他的手用力过猛，研雨感到疼痛，但凯斯不但没有放开他，反而用力抓住了他。

“你吃什么药了?抑制剂吗? "

研雨慌慌张张地眨了眨眼睛。不知道为什么凯斯的反应这么激烈。虽然感到莫名其妙，但他还是开了口:

“哦，不，还没吃。”  
“还没，打算吃吗?”

研雨犹豫着回答:

“如果有必要的话。”  
“……”  
“谁让你……！”

凯斯想大喊大叫时咬紧了嘴唇。好不容易强压住怒火的他又迅速发泄了出来。

“别做梦了。吃那个东西，真是疯了。你是存心想死吗?你的身体状态怎么样……”  
逐渐升高的声音突然消失了。

研雨惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。  
“我的状态，不好吗?可医生没有说什么……不能吃抑制剂吗?会妨碍记忆的恢复吗?”

“不是，不是那样。”  
凯斯抓住研雨的肩膀，低下了头。

哈…  
深深地叹了口气的他抬起了头。  
“你不能吃抑制剂。现在你失去记忆，还不知道会发生什么事。”

凯斯用低沉的声音开口，他控制了自己的言论，并努力说服研雨。

“现在你的体质已经这样了，所以以后绝对不能吃药。不仅是抑制剂，单纯的消化剂也要与医生商议后开处方。知道了吗? ”

“回答！”

直到听到答案，凯斯才放了他。凯斯一边说着，一边狂躁地捋了捋头发。  
“真不知道你为什么会这样想，又没人让你控制信息素。”

“皮特曼先生。”  
不知不觉，研雨脱口说道。这时，正要拿出香烟的凯斯停止了动作。  
“……什么?”

过了一会儿，听到声音，研雨又开口说话了:  
“你不是说过吗，对我说的。”

犹豫不定，语尾含糊不清的他，似乎下定决心要继续说下去。  
“不要让我闻到你的信息素。”

天呐！  
在明白这个道理的一瞬间，凯斯眼前一片空白。  
该死，该死的！混蛋！  
对自己的火气太大，简直要昏过去。

凯斯一只手捂住脸，长长地叹了口气。  
“为什么那些你都记得?”

研雨对那荒谬绝伦的声音无动于衷，只是看着他。看到这样的研雨，凯斯再次哑口无言。

怎么能没有留下任何甜蜜的记忆，又只记住了那些不好的而我却早已忘记的“不起眼的垃圾”呢?

因为我就是那样的垃圾。

结果，凯斯把话头指向了研雨。  
“你从哪儿弄来的?家里不可能有那样的东西。你如果有要吃药的想法，那就是自己的东西吗?”

研雨小心翼翼地回答:  
“哦，我从以前的医院那里得到的。医生给我开的药。”

“……”  
凯斯无话可说，只是一味地唉声叹气。

研雨以前被送往的医院并不是有主治医生的医院，因此不太了解情况。我错就错在当初没有了解到这么重要的事。

但谁能预料到你会从那里得到这个?

用双手捂着脸，默默地看着他仰着头的样子，研雨小心翼翼地开口说:  
“我不能吃吗?但医生没有说什么，只是给我开了药。”

“那是庸医啊。”  
凯斯用双手捂着脸说道。  
“以后要听我的话，知道吗?不管什么药，都不要乱吃。”

“哦……”  
虽然很难接受，但研雨还是那样回答。

凯斯依旧捂着脸，低声骂着脏话。这到底是些什么事儿?为什么会发生这种荒谬的事?  
这样下去不行。

凯斯收拢了心神，从脸上把手放下来。  
“研雨。”

凯斯直直地看着他，叫他的名字，研雨当时就停住了，内心的忐忑不安都用肉眼都能看出来。

之后，深吸了一口气的凯斯以最柔和的嗓音开口说话:

“我今天是来和你单独相处的。就算你失去了记忆，我也能找回来。不是那些不好的记忆，而是我们在一起的美好记忆。”

凯斯举起手，踌躇了两下，小心翼翼地捧起了研雨的脸。  
“所以，我希望你也努力，让你能恢复记忆，当记忆回来时……”

凯斯的手伸到研雨的耳朵上。随着手移动的视线固定下来，他低声说:  
“刻上标记，”  
“不会再消失。”

研雨望着他小心翼翼地说着话，觉得他说最后一句话的声音有些颤抖。这时凯斯的表情才舒缓下来，取而代之的是微笑。

在研雨还在胡思乱想的时候，凯斯开口了，用非常温柔的嗓音说:  
“顺便再说一下，研雨。”

“……什么?”  
研雨的内心突然变得不祥。

凯斯对忐忑不安地抬头望着他的研雨，甜言蜜语地说了一句:  
“如果你再叫我皮特曼先生，你说我该怎么做?”

这回轮到研雨面如死灰了。  
“……岛上。”

“记得就好。”  
凯斯用低沉的声音回答道，很满意地点了点头。他说:

“这是我给你的最后一次机会，下次我真的会把你送去机场。你知道的，我有私人飞机，只要下定决心，就能立刻办到。”

“是。”  
研雨咽下了干燥的唾沫。

他记得凯斯有3架专机。其中一架是研雨当秘书的时候订的。听说以前的两架最近换成了新的。

研雨的脑海里想的似乎被凯斯的微笑穿透了。  
“上个月买的你还没坐过，坐那个去岛上的话应该很不错吧?”

惊慌失措的研雨没反应过来，所以一时口吃了。  
“呃…嗯…我……”  
“我会小心的。”

虽然不是哀求，但达到了目的，凯斯愉悦地岔开了话题:  
“去吃饭吧。已经预约好了。”

赶紧跟上凯斯的步伐，研雨问道:  
“预约?是很出名的地方吗?”

研雨这时想起了曾经为了配合凯斯的日程，到处打电话的记忆，抬头向凯斯的方向看了一眼。

“跟我来就知道了。”  
能回忆起什么来更好。凯斯补充了内心想法。

突然想起了那天的研雨。醉醺醺地笑着，比现在更毫无防备的稚嫩脸庞的他。还有向自己告白时的他那红红的脸。

第一次你对我说我爱你的时候。  
<吻。>

如果我也说我爱你就好了。  
<我爱你。>

突然变得心烦意乱。

——————————————————  
车到的地方是一家西餐厅。

那个地方有一个豪华的喷泉和一个宽敞的花园，遵循着严格的预订制度，如果不是有一定知名度的人，是无法预约的。但就算是这样，也基本一两个月内的预约都排满了。

从车上下来的研雨尾随着凯斯走进了餐厅。

立在入口处的金属板上刻有70多年的历史，旁边还摆放着侧卧的葡萄酒瓶。

一经过大厅，等候已久的经纪人就赶到他跟前打了招呼:  
“欢迎光临，皮特曼先生。研雨，也欢迎你的到来。”

接着他向研雨微笑。

看着经纪人对自己仿佛很了解的反应，研雨尴尬地笑了。然后转身的经纪人把他们亲自领到了座位。

他们在预定好的座位落座后，同来的服务员分别将酒品菜单和菜品菜单交给了凯斯，然后离开了座位。

“你来过这里吗?”  
研雨小心翼翼地环顾四周，想尽办法回忆着。

面对这样的研雨，凯斯终于开了口。  
“还记得吗?这里。”

“啊……没有。”  
研雨听到凯斯的声音抬起头，但他好像早知如此，没有什么反应。

“你以前经常不吃午饭，所以我带你来过这里吃饭。”  
“当时你喝了很多葡萄酒，我被你给迷住了。”

凯斯笑着把那份葡萄酒菜单递了过来。  
“我不会喝醉的。因为还有剩下的日程。”

“是的……”  
剩下的日程安排，是什么样的呢?研雨惊讶地看了看凯斯给他的葡萄酒菜单。凯斯从菜单上瞟了一眼，然后正在挑选菜肴。

目光扫过葡萄酒种类的研雨犹豫开口了:  
“这里，你经常来吗?”

凯斯依然一页页翻着菜单，若无其事地回答:  
“那都是以前的事了。我结婚后第一次来这里。”

“但是这里的经纪人也一样，好像都认识我……”

话音刚落，凯斯就扑哧一笑。  
“在美国生活的当然都知道了。你是我的结婚对象。”

说话间有影像掠过脑海。报道上刊登着凯斯与谁接吻的样子。对方的脸完全没有浮现，但照片上凯斯的脸清晰地在眼前展现出来。

“你又想起什么了?”  
忽然听到凯斯的声音才清醒过来。在一张大桌子的另一头，他正看着自己。

“哦，那个……”  
研雨犹豫着回答。

“所以……和另一个人接吻的照片，报道上……啊，好像把珠宝商店所有的商品都买走了?”  
当研雨说出刚才想起的事情时，凯斯几乎要晕倒。

“哈……”  
他好像累了似的，深深地叹了口气。  
“当时我也解释过，那是安吉拉，是我父亲的omega。”

“求求你，能不能给我记起些美好的回忆?”

由于感到非常抱歉，研雨避开了视线。  
“对不起。”

“别道歉了，显得我更悲惨。”  
把与“凯斯·奈特·皮特曼”最不相称的单词放在嘴边的他，把看到的菜单放在一边。一只手揉脸的样子看起来很颓废。

“好的。”  
研雨紧张地回答。

凯斯又说:  
“我是来和你一起创造新的回忆的。如果你能在这个过程中想起来，那也不错。如果你能跟我聊聊别的，那就能成为与我的美好回忆。”

“我不是故意这样……”

“我知道，这只是我的心愿。”  
他马上阻止了研雨的小抗议，微笑着补充道:  
“难道不可能有美好的回忆吗?”

“回答。”  
瞬间严厉的语气让研雨不得不依从了他。

“应该吧。”

当然会有美好的回忆，但是现在的他什么也说不出口。当微弱的自信感逐渐消退时，突然想起过去的事情，研雨陷入了恐慌。

“没关系。”  
“啊…”  
“没关系的，慢慢来。”  
“……好…”

声音柔和，鼻尖散发着甜美的香气。抱着陷入恐慌，哭泣的我，安慰我的凯斯，就像昨天发生的事情一样清晰地记起，就像在马球比赛时的那样。

他总是在那里。每当我感到疲惫的时候。  
停在楼梯上，抱着我走过那个地方。

“可怜的研雨。”

当接着记起格雷森的话时，凯斯又低声说着:  
“一切都会好起来的。”

就像是对自己说的那样自言自语。  
接着他马上转移了话题。

“慢慢来，因为时间还有很多。这里的葡萄酒有很多种类，特别受欢迎。”

“好的…”研雨回答。

研雨再次拿起了菜单，看了一眼，又看了一眼。重复看了几遍，但完全看不懂，可怕的是根本看不到数字，除了酒的年份以外。

“要我来挑吗?”  
识破研雨此刻的难堪的凯斯问道。

研雨很快地递上了葡萄酒的菜单。凯斯从桌子的另一端接过它，露出了微笑。  
“只要你需要，随时都可以叫我帮忙。”

研雨瞬间露出了笑容，但即刻又开始提心吊胆。回答说:  
“好的。”

他拿着剩下的饮料菜单假装成挑选饮料的样子。同时担心自己的信息素香味会不会散发出来?要冷静下来，我得快想点什么，说点别的话吧。

“啊，今天看到的孩子都是男孩儿吗?”  
幸运的是选择了轻松的话题，要是这种话就没问题吧，凯斯好像也没有什么反应。

“是吧，每次看到他都穿的裙子。虽然不知道为什么要这样。”

“但是很合适啊。他们是想要个女儿吗?如果不知道的话，谁都会认为是女孩子吧。我还是第一次见到那么漂亮的孩子。”

凯斯还是心不在焉地挑选葡萄酒。  
“塞西尔和切斯小时候和几乎一模一样。切斯是个了不起的美人，至于贝利么…还算不错。”

听到平时对男性的外貌通常评价比较低的凯斯说了这样的话后，研雨不禁吓了一跳。所以实际上来看，到底是怎样的美人。  
所有的想法综合在一起，研雨一下子就泄了气。

“切斯的话，是那个演员吗?贝利先生的对象就是切斯·米勒吗? ”

“是的。所以理解皮特或者塞西尔的样子吧。听说皮特已经比同龄人高了两倍。”

“原来如此。”

研雨开始想说别的事情了。但凯斯依旧滔滔不绝地说着话，完全不知道他的想法。

“结婚后稳定了很多，以前是米勒家一个手忙脚乱的烂摊子。我上高中时他还经常给我的车轮胎放气。他出道时，还穿着女装拍过广告。”

不想听自己不知道的过去。研雨试图用胡思乱想来转移注意力。眼神一边看着凯斯的脸，一会跟着地板上的人字形图案移动。

虽然努力的想要忽略了，但是还是被好像有毒一样的‘切斯’这个单词混入了耳中。当烟雨耳朵里第五次出现“切斯”这个名字的时候，他终于忍无可忍地吐出话来:

“既然那么喜欢，还跟别人结婚，真让人过意不去。”

虽然是毫无同情余地的冷冰冰的话语，但这是研雨能够做到的极限。但凯斯还是一边低头看着菜单，一边心不在焉地说:

“彼此那么相爱，真是太好了。连切斯那样的都捡走了，贝利的爱好也真是很特别，或许是相当看脸的类型。”

“米勒……你很喜欢他的脸吗?”  
研雨讥讽地说。

你这是干什么呢，算了。研雨内心听到自己惊慌失措的叫声，却停不下来。但反正凯斯连眼睛都没有抬一下，应该看不出来，没关系的。

“脸蛋当然是不错，但他这性格的人我怎么可能会喜欢呢?现在想起那家伙为了让我吃苦头而做的事，我就恨得咬牙切齿。”

凯斯说到这里，抬起头，露出了微妙的笑容。  
“你嫉妒了吗?”

对凯斯的提问，研雨明显瑟缩了起来。看到这一情景的凯斯脸上的笑容消失了，取而代之的是惊讶的表情。研雨后知后觉，但已经晚了。

“真的吗?研雨，你在嫉妒吗?”

“哦，不是，我?我为什么?”  
面对凯斯急切的提问，研雨摇了摇头，向他摆手致意。

“不会吧，你看错了。嫉妒什么呢，谁在嫉妒呢?土里土气的，我绝对不会那样做的。”

“可我会。”  
突然凯斯打断了他的话。  
金色的瞳孔直视着研雨的眼睛。

“啊?”  
“我是说，我很嫉妒。”  
他以与以往不同的声音继续说着。

“我嫉妒你和我在一起时来插手的一切。还有，你对刚才的经纪人笑，我也很嫉妒。”

出乎意料的告白让研雨哑口无言。凯斯看着呆呆地眨着眼睛的他，开口说道:  
“你呢?研雨。”

“……”

“你不嫉妒吗?对我。”

不知怎么的，他看上去有些寂寞。研雨犹豫不定，终于承认了。

“有。”

虽然想把烧红的脸藏起来，低下了头，但是红得像是熟透了的耳廓却无法隐藏。低着头往地下看。

“有过，很多，现在也是。”

他不敢确认凯斯的表情。虽然双手交合在膝盖上来回移动手指，但没有什么太大的帮助。

看到这样的研雨，凯斯想立即站起来，冲过去抱住他。

但是那样做不行吧。

凯斯费尽心思让自己冷静，他才想起了早晨吃过药的事实。因此，兴奋的心情得以平静下来，但不知何时才能结束。

如果研雨这样一直刺激自己，抑制剂就毫无意义了。

“如果你更喜欢切斯，你会跟他结婚的，而不是跟我。”  
可他不是还有贝利吗?虽然想说这样的话，但说不出话来，却是另一回事了。

“而且你一直夸他是个美人。”  
可能是有了坏主意，研雨说话的语气都变得生硬了。  
这时，凯斯忍不住发出了笑声。

你还笑?我现在很伤心，你在笑什么?研雨本想发火，但一听这话就没了脾气。

“我最喜欢的是你的脸。”  
“是真的。”

气鼓鼓的脸立刻沉了下来。但是研雨并没有轻易地接受他的话，而是回避了他。  
“我还是不相信。”

凯斯抱着“反正事实如此”的想法无动于衷地回答:  
“是真的，一开始就迷上你了。”

……啊?  
是不是一时听错了?研雨惊讶地再次看了看他。

凯斯的脸上仍带着一丝笑容，但丝毫没有开玩笑的意思。

刚才我听到了什么?

“那个……”

那一瞬间，服务员过来要点菜。研雨错过了提问的机会，不得不吞下自己的话。服务员在接到凯斯的订单后，他把目光转向了研雨。研雨以失望的心情回答道:  
“请给我同样的。”

“明白了。”  
他在确认了包括凯斯点的葡萄酒在内的菜单之后，询问是否正确，收到订单后，整理了菜单本离开了座位。

“你想说什么?”

面对凯斯的提问，研雨一时哑口无言。虽然想问一问最后一句话的意义，但还是开不了口。于是研雨慌忙说了别的话。

“如果有机会的话，切斯·米勒你也会考虑吗?”

“不会。”  
回答立即就出来了。凯斯几乎是片刻不停地说。

“我绝对不会放弃你，去选择那个混蛋的。”

“研雨，你说吧。即使无论如何我都会选择你，只是想听这句话吧?”  
凯斯笑着问，似乎他都知道。

如果是平时，肯定会烦躁不已的，但现在似乎非常高兴，研雨正在嫉妒的脸，看起来非常漂亮。

被击中要害，再加上看到凯斯的笑脸，研雨就再也无法固执了。

看到那烧的红彤彤的脸，凯斯低下头暗暗地想:  
这种药究竟能坚持多久呢?

下面突然烫了起来。如果是以前，就会直接将研雨拉进车里，或者把他拖到厕所里，直接抱了他。

难道这不是抑制信息素的药，而是抑制兽性的药吗?

但是，脑海里的野兽无法控制，凯斯在吃饭的过程中不断地想象，他撕碎研雨的衣服，把他摔在桌子上，然后在啜啜哭泣的声音里肆意地刺入他的身体。如此反复地想象着。

———————————————————

吃完比平时更长时间的一顿饭后，他们从西餐厅里走出来。看到没有什么特别的指示就出发，研雨心里很纳闷。

“你喜欢这顿饭吗?”  
“啊?啊，是的。很喜欢。”

不知怎么的，凯斯直直地看着他的脸。正感到不安时，突然他笑了起来:  
“上次你喝醉了，睡着了。”

“啊……”  
研雨感到不好意思，用手擦了擦脖子。  
“我喝醉了就习惯睡觉。”

“睡觉的时候，你一直把头磕在车窗上，我把你拉到我这边来，结果你直接倒在了我膝盖上。”

“……！”  
正在不安地挠着脖子，研雨停下来了。看着他瞪大眼睛凝固住了的反应，凯斯像是觉得很有趣一样愉悦地开口说:

“你完全醉了，脑子也迷迷糊糊的，完全没有清醒过来的意思，所以我……”  
说着话的凯斯停顿了。

研雨脸色发白，面如土色地看着他。如果放任不管的话，可能会晕倒。

研雨用颤抖的嘴唇结结巴巴地问。  
“那…所以，我做了什么吗?难道有什么大事吗?或许是，无法挽回的事……”

研雨的脑中闪现着一个淫乱的精灵。我没在那时犯什么错吧。

当我想到最糟糕的情况时，凯斯收起微笑说:  
“不是。”

“……”

“你什么都没做。是我。”

看着研雨跟堕落的淫乱精灵搏斗的严肃的脸，凯斯结束了谈话。  
“好了，没意思，别说了。”

“是的……”  
研雨安心地叹了口气，如真果做出了无法挽回的事情，干脆不知道比较好。羞愧得都想从车里跳出去。  
当然车门是锁着的。

后来，深吸一口气的研雨试图改变凝重的气氛，于是又把话题转了回去。

“那么，接下来呢?”

凯斯回答道。  
“是一家宾馆。”

“什么?”  
研雨吓得瞪大了眼睛。

———————————————————

还真是宾馆啊。

从车上下来的研雨，茫然地抬头看了看建筑物。该不会要在这里休息后再走吧……

出去吧，你这个可恶的淫乱妖精！

偷偷地拍打着脸颊时，凯斯在背后叫他。  
“研雨。”

“是！”  
连雨急忙回答，转过身去，急忙向他走去。

等待着他走近的凯斯开口了:  
“你还记得这里吗?

“哦……”  
感到片刻困惑的研雨在进入大厅的瞬间，突然醒悟过来。

凯斯好像早就知道会那样，没什么反应。  
“我以为你会记住这个。”

“当然……”  
研雨嘟囔着。怎么能忘了这里呢?我亲眼看到一个陌生人用刀刺伤了凯斯。

“研雨。”  
突然听到一声呼唤，一下子就清醒过来了。

凯斯俯视着他。  
“没关系，一切都已经过去了。”

这时，研雨才知道自己在紧张地喘气。凯斯似乎想安慰他，但稍稍迟疑了一下。他就像下定决心一样抓住他的肩膀拉了过来。

被凯斯抱在怀里的瞬间，研雨的心脏因与从前完全不同的理由而疯狂地跳了起来，惊慌失措。

凯斯安慰着他说:  
“不用害怕。好了，现在没事了。”

虽然想说是凯斯误会了，但是因为怕这样下去就得坦白真相，所以没能说出口。研雨只是小声地嘟囔着。

这时，职员走过来说道:  
“欢迎光临，皮特曼先生。我给您带路。”

宽大的室内，客人只有凯斯和研雨。那天也是一样。

不知道是不是为了迎合挑剔的著名演员，想起那天一整天把酒店里的咖啡厅全部包揽的情景，研雨感到很奇怪。这里原来就是像这样没有客人的地方吗?

当时职员说:  
“因为是实行会员制经营的地方，所以可能会那样。”

当研雨信服这一事实后，职员拉出了椅子。坐到座位上后才知道原来是凯斯坐过的地方。随后，工作人员递给他菜单，离开了座位。研雨打开菜单看了看凯斯的眼色。

要我来点菜吗?没有秘书，是我来做对吧?

“那个，要点什么好呢?来点意大利浓缩咖啡或者卡布奇诺咖啡吗?还是……”

“都不错，只要是你挑的。”

我挑的?  
听到这个理所当然的回答，研雨在书页上翻来翻去。在确认可以按照自己的意愿配制茶叶的服务后，他想了一会就好点好了几样东西。

“我也要同样的。”

职员带着菜单书回去时，凯斯似乎露出了喜气洋洋的笑意。

“那个……”  
我做错事了吗?内心焦虑的时候，他开口道。

“那个时候你也跟我点了同样的。”  
“啊……”

这时才明白，研雨放松了肩膀，露出了微笑。  
“你记忆力真好。”

“没有。”  
凯斯回答道。

“只是留在记忆里了。”

应该吧。  
研雨心动了，但同时认为不能让自己犯错误，就收住了心。一边吃着和茶一起端出来的曲奇饼，一边聊了很多闲话。

接下来，凯斯带着研雨去的地方是水族馆。这儿也同样没有一个人。

“这里是是第一个带斯潘来的地方。”  
凯斯走在寂静的走廊上说道。

“斯潘最喜欢这里。最近也偶尔会缠着我说去水族馆吧。”

难以想象的规模巨大的水族馆在建筑物下方建造了透明隧道，可以直接看到深水里。大海给他们展示的比想象中更远，更深。

慢慢移动的过程中，一群鳐鱼在水中游来游去，巨型鲨鱼慢慢摇晃着身体经过。俯视着脚下，被海水冲刷的海草正长长地向他冲来。

随后，乌贼把头伸出海草之间，游向大海。面对巨大而又陌生的生态系统，研雨同时感到恐惧和敬畏。

这时，成群结队的鱼儿们划着巨大的弧线向他们游来。

当看到研雨的脸时，凯斯说:  
“斯潘也做出了和你一样的表情。”

“嗯?”  
一扭过头来，他就露出了灿烂的微笑。

“很喜欢鱼呢。”

“啊啊……”  
下意识说出感叹词的研雨再次把头扭开了。那一瞬间出现了意想不到的一幕。鱼群周转，开始绘制巨大的圆圈。

凯斯对惊喜的研雨说:  
“是求爱活动的。我也是第一次看到。”

“求爱?”

不由得被问到，凯斯回答:

“是的。”  
“为了交配而诱惑雌性。如果有这样数量的同时发生，那么应该就是了。”

像纪录片频道的配音演员一样，他的声音非常沙哑，但对烟雨来说却有着无比深刻的共鸣。

鱼交在配，我……

突然研雨想象凯斯抱着自己的景象。当然，他们都是赤裸着身体，像那些鱼一样。抬起头来，凯斯俯视着他。

颤抖的呼吸相遇，凯斯张开嘴唇，温柔地呼唤我的名字:  
<研雨。>

“研雨。”  
“啊?”

突如其来的呼唤让研雨像自己都没有意识到似的大喊大叫。眼睛一闪一闪的，凯斯感到诧异，看着自己。研雨慌张起来，一时口吃。

“怎……怎么了?”

在脑海里提心吊胆，害怕凯斯误解了他的那种反应。

凯斯问:  
“我没想到你会这么惊讶，你也相当喜欢鱼啊，也是，斯宾瑞比起我更多的像你。”

短暂的时间里，研雨被吓得眼睛睁得圆圆的。

“那不行。”  
“什么?”

凯斯的表情异乎寻常地改变了。但是烟雨不能说实话。

“那是……因为我也有缺点，我想…而且还比较严重。”

在研雨避开视线的支吾搪塞下，凯斯竟然想:  
“哦，是啊，那也是事实。

“哦……”  
研雨慌慌张张地眨了眨眼睛。何以见得呢?也许，因为记忆丧失的只有我一个人，所以凯斯很清楚吧，我的淫乱感。

“我不知道你是自觉的。那就不用我多说了。”  
凯斯苦笑了一下。

研雨又加把劲地说想。孩子长大了要是像我这样淫乱的话，就太不像话了，绝对不行。

“不可以，斯宾瑞不能这样培养，以后还是好好教他吧?”

看着“羞答答”的研雨，凯斯内心感到很意外。  
“是啊，说出的话也不能改变。”

研雨满脸通红，低着头。羞得想逃跑。

当然，即使真的是那样，也不可能讨厌自己的孩子。

凯斯还跟他说了什么，但他没有理会。

听到凯斯的声音时，研雨正在低着头发呆。  
更加抬不起头来的研雨和无精打采地只看着鱼的凯斯虽然各自都有不同的想法，但结论还是一样。

研雨真是个问题。  
我真是个问题。

———————————————————

出来的时候已经很晚了。现在结束了吗?但是好像还有剩下的地方。无法忍受的研雨最终开口了:

“嗯，要就这么走了吗?别的地方呢?”

凯斯没有回答，而是直直地看着他的脸。从这种反应来看，似乎已经听到了答案。

“当然有。”  
“那……”

正想要问什么，凯斯先说:  
“很快就会知道了，再等等。”

在那之前，凯斯似乎不想再说什么了。结果研雨也没再问，闭上了嘴。研雨怀着担心，还有并不坏的期待，等待车停在下一个地方。

车驶向的地方是一栋住宅。经过一段时间的行驶，沿着偏僻的道路进入，位于中间的住宅比现在和凯斯居住的住宅要高出一倍。

从车上下来看到住宅的规模后，研雨大吃一惊，进入里面看到室内后又大吃一惊。

悬挂着巨大枝形吊灯的大厅如同住宅的规模一样宽敞，走廊上华丽的慕尼黑大理石柱子排列成行。

走廊两侧有细致闪烁的雕像，竖立在上面的玻璃基石从吊灯处向四周反射出闪光的灯光，周围像白天一样明亮。

位于球洞两端的楼梯划着优美的曲线上升，把宏伟的大厅显得更加突出。从底部延伸的栏杆因不固定的图案弯曲而呈几何形状，给人留下了非常深刻的印象，但楼梯尽头的位置仍然是玻璃雕刻品。

研雨愣愣地站在周围看了看，然后和凯斯目光相遇。凯斯说话了，好像他一直在等待时机。

“满意吗?”

“噢，太大了。”  
研雨慌得说话结结巴巴的。

“这房子是做什么的?为什么要来这里，很好。”  
“我要把圣诞树放在这儿。”

凯斯瞟了一下大厅的中央。凯斯对着目光转向研雨说道:

“以前这里还有另一栋住宅，你也来过。”  
“我吗?”  
“是的。”

凯斯先转身走开了。研雨在后面跟上他的步伐，他按下了电梯的按钮。上到2楼的凯斯又重新停下了脚步。

研雨虽然感到莫名其妙，但还是没说什么就追上了他。

走到走廊尽头的他把紧闭的门向两边打开，凉爽的空气冲进了住宅。

跟在凯斯后面走到阳台的研雨稍稍发抖了一下。看到他那个样子的凯斯马上脱下了外套。

“哦，我没事的。”  
“穿上吧。我不会得感冒，但是你很容易得。”

凯斯几乎是无视了研雨的推辞，直接把外套搭在他的肩膀上。研雨裹在凯斯的外套里小声地说了一句:  
“谢谢……”

凯斯穿过的外套上还留着他的体温。研雨在想如果现在只有他一个人的话，他可能会为了感受他的气息而深吸一口气。

“研雨。”  
“是，是?”

在呼唤声中，差点再次陷入妄想的烟雨急匆匆地回到了现实中。凯斯正看着自己。

“……嗯?”  
从凯斯的眼神中似乎可以感受到什么。只是错觉，还是真的有这样的事?

凯斯对搞不清楚状况的研雨开了口:  
“我有话要说。”

那时还在暗自心动的研雨，突然心扑通一声软了下来。

“……要说什么?”  
他觉得，到目前为止一直火热的心跳似乎要慢慢减缓。研雨一整天的记忆都像走马灯似地掠过。到底是为了说什么才度过了如此充实的一天?

有话要说的话，要是语言能在这个世界上消失就好了。因为再也不会有这种不祥的预感了。

“研雨。”  
“是，是?”

凯斯不由自主地苦笑了起来。

“别那么担心，不是什么坏话，但是……观点会有些差异。”

虽然对这句话多少有些放心，但另一方面也增加了疑问。

观点的差异是什么意思呢?

突然一股凉气从他们中间掠过。让人感到更加阴森的时候，凯斯开口说话了:  
“我是一年前买下的。本来想送给你的……我不知道后来会发生这样的事。”

研雨无意间扫视了一下周围。紫罗兰树被风吹得像包围在阳台周围一样颤动了一下。

“买下了地皮，把原来的房子给推倒了。所以，跟以前不一样。早知如此，不如就这么放着……”

真不知道他想说什么。研雨总觉得他在转移话题。默默地听着，停顿了片刻的凯斯又说道:

“我以前想过解雇你。”  
“我吗?为什么? ”

我拼命地工作！

突然的背叛感让研雨眼前一片漆黑。想起了开始工作没多久，凯斯让他痛苦得要死的过去。经常加班，凌晨回家是家常便饭，而且还工作到周末。但是经常会做出荒唐的指示，就好像无论你怎么做都要一样被提出无理的要求。

那时被能够称为“魔鬼”的上司刁难，都咬牙坚持了下来。

看到似乎受到打击的研雨的反应，凯斯露出苦涩的表情。  
“因为是我故意的。”

“故意的吗?”  
这又是为什么。研雨感到荒唐而又反问。

“是。”  
凯斯说完就闭上了嘴。但研雨仍无法接受。

“为什么，为什么……你对我做的事情不满意吗?”

“但我也尽了自己最大的努力，因为我身边没有有过这些经验的人，所以没有人能教我。”

“你有告诉过我什么吗?每一件事都是我自己想尽一切办法进行处理的。我认为我已经做了我力所能及的事情。但你居然要解雇我……”

研雨越说越冤枉，显然是要展开激烈的辩论。但凯斯只是以平静的表情看着他。

“我之前说过了，我是故意的。”  
“那是什么?是极优alpha的本性吗?”

凯斯对那句挖苦的话反而发出了简短的笑声。  
“不是这样的。你知道我为什么要这么做吗?”  
“完全不知道吗?”

一直说着让人听不懂的话。当研雨横着眼怒视着他时，凯斯开口说话:

“我想跟你睡觉。”  
“……”

凯斯毫不掩饰地把话直说了。

而研雨脸上尽是茫然。


End file.
